d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampiric Skindancer
|DR=15/special (see text), 10/silver and magic |resist=cold and electricity 10, 20 special (see Adaptive Energy Resistance) |fort=+14 |ref=+16 |will=+16 |spd=40 ft. |melee=''Slam'' ( damage plus 2 negative levels) |BAB= |grp=+28 |space=10 |reach=10 ft. |atkopt=Drain Blood, Trip, Combat Reflexes, Power Attack, Scent |sa=Children of the Night, Dominate, Create Spawn, Gaseous Form |str=28 |dex=21 |con=— |int=7 |wis=17 |cha=10 |sq=Fast Healing, Low-light vision, turn resistance +4 |feats=Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Natural Attack (slam), Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack |skills= , , , , |variants='Drain Blood (Ex):' A vampire can suck blood from a living victim with its fangs by making a successful grapple check (+25 to the check). If it pins the foe, it drains blood, dealing points of Constitution drain each round the pin is maintained. On each such successful attack, the vampire gains 5 temporary hit points. Children of the Night (Su): Vampires command the lesser creatures of the world and once per day can call forth rat swarms, bat swarms, or a pack of wolves as a standard action. (If the base creature is not terrestrial, this power might summon other creatures of similar power.) These creatures arrive in rounds and serve the vampire for up to 1 hour. Dominate (Su): A vampire can crush an opponent’s will just by looking onto his or her eyes. This is similar to a gaze attack, except that the vampire must use a standard action, and those merely looking at it are not affected. Anyone the vampire targets must succeed on a Will save (DC 17) or fall instantly under the vampire’s influence as though by a dominate person spell (caster level 12th). The ability has a range of 30 feet. Create Spawn (Su): A humanoid or monstrous humanoid slain by a vampire’s energy drain rises as a vampire spawn days after burial. If the vampire instead drains the victim’s Constitution to 0 or lower, the victim returns as a spawn if it had 4 or less HD and as a vampire if it had 5 or more HD. In either case, the new vampire or spawn is under the command of the vampire that created it and remains enslaved until its master’s destruction. At any given time a vampire may have enslaved spawn totaling no more than twice its own Hit Dice; any spawn it creates that would exceed this limit are created as free-willed vampires or vampire spawn. A vampire that is enslaved may create and enslave spawn of its own, so a master vampire can control a number of lesser vampires in this fashion. A vampire may voluntarily free an enslaved spawn in order to enslave a new spawn, but once freed, a vampire or vampire spawn cannot be enslaved again. Energy Drain (Su): Living creatures hit by a vampire’s slam attack (or any other natural weapon the vampire might possess) gain two negative levels. For each negative level bestowed, the vampire gains 5 temporary hit points. A vampire can use its energy drain ability once per round. Trip: A skindancer that hits with a slam attack can attempt to trip its opponent (+10 check modifier) as a free action without making a touch attack or provoking attacks of opportunity. If the attempt fails, the opponent cannot attempt to trip the skindancer. Adaptive Energy Resistance (Su): A skindancer gains resistance to energy based on the last type of energy that dealt damage to it. If the last type of energy was acid, it gains resistance to acid 20. If the last type of energy was fire, it gains resistance to fire 20, and so on. This resistance to energy lasts for 1 minute or until another type of energy damages the skindancer. In most istances, a skindancer does not have resistance to energy at the beginning of combat. Alternate Form (Su): A vampire can assume the shape of a bat, dire bat, wolf, or dire wolf as a standard action. This ability is similar to a polymorph spell cast by a 12th-level character, except that the vampire does not regain hit points for changing form and must choose from among the forms mentioned here. While in its alternate form, the vampire loses its natural slam attack and dominate ability, but it gains the natural weapons and extraordinary special attacks of its new form. It can remain in that form until it assumes another or until the next sunrise. (If the base creature is not terrestrial, this power might allow other forms.) Damage Reduction (Su): A skindancer gains damage reduction based on the damage type of the last weapon that damaged it. If the last weapon that damaged it was a piercing weapon, it gains damage reduction 15/bludgeoning or slashing. If the last weapon that damaged it was a bludgeoning and piercing weapon, it gains damage reduction 15/slashing. This damage reduction lasts for 1 minute or until another type of weapon damages the skindancer. In most instances, a skindancer does not have damage reduction at the beginning of combat. Fast Healing (Ex): A vampire heals 5 points of damage each round so long as it has at least 1 hit point. If reduced to 0 hit points in combat, it automatically assumes gaseous form and attempts to escape. It must reach its coffin home within 2 hours or be utterly destroyed. (It can travel up to nine miles in 2 hours.) Any additional damage dealt to a vampire forced into gaseous form has no effect. Once at rest in its coffin, a vampire is helpless. It regains 1 hit point after 1 hour, then is no longer helpless and resumes healing at the rate of 5 hit points per round. Gaseous Form (Su): As a standard action, a vampire can assume gaseous form at will as the spell (caster level 5th), but it can remain gaseous indefinitely and has a fly speed of 20 feet with perfect maneuverability. Reactive Skin (Su): The magical energy that suffuses a skindancer's skin can turn away attacks before they even touch the creature. This energy grants a skindancer a +6 deflection bonus to Armor Class. Resistances (Ex): A vampire has resistance to cold 10 and electricity 10. Spider Climb (Ex): A vampire can climb sheer surfaces as though with a spider climb spell. Turn Resistance (Ex): A vampire has +4 turn resistance. Vampiric Damage Reduction (Su): A vampire has damage reduction 10/silver and magic. A vampire’s natural weapons are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. }} Category: CR 13 Category: Undead Category:Vampire Category:Augmented Monstrous Humanoid